Frozen Heart
by iamaunicorndontjudge
Summary: When Bobby Drake is kidnapped things about his life are revealed that even he didn't know, until now. How long can Bobby survive? Will the X-Men find him on time? Hopefully a lot better than the summary sounds
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: as much as I would love to I do not own the X-Men or Bobby Drake (if I did the characters would hate me!)**

**A/N- OK so here is my first fanfiction and I am really excited by it, I decided to write this story because I feel there aren't many Iceman fanfictions out there. So here is an idea that has been stuck with me for ages and I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review! :)**

Bobby Drake walked along the now covered path before him. He loved the winter and not only because it allowed him to use his mutant powers without suspicion but because there was nothing like making fresh footprints in the freshly laid snow. In the winter he always went for walks in the middle of the night, he felt at one with the snow and with no-one around to see him he could test his abilities without fear of running out of moisture in the air. Bobby liked to think he was the joker of the group, someone who didn't take themselves seriously and who was willing to do anything to get a laugh. He knew that in his line of work jokes made fighting the bad guys and risking your life more bearable. Jokes was Bobby's way of a coping mechanism and without he probably wouldn't be able to do his job. He knew his friends thought he was immature and not serious enough but hey he was the youngest after all. Bobby never made high expectations for himself so that he could never disappoint himself, he also made sure other people underestimated him then he wouldn't disappoint them either.

Bobby hated being the youngest as everyone felt he couldn't protect himself in battle even though he is an omega level mutant, he may not have reached his full potential yet but he was only 18 and had only found out he was a mutant 2 years ago. Bobby sighed as he made more and more snowmen, one outside every house he passed. He thought back to the day he discovered his mutant powers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _Bobby was in school on a normal school day, he was surrounded by all his friends and was known as the class clown and daredevil of the class, it was lunchtime and Bobby and his friends went to their next lesson which happened to be maths. Bobby's best subject was maths and his parents wanted him to be a lawyer or an accountant, anything that earned a lot of money. It was the middle of summer and very hot. Bobby was also known for the many times he had suffered heat stroke throughout the summer yet he was always the only one to never get a cold in winter. This summer was no different and he had already passed out due to the heat two times. As it happened it was the hottest day of the year when Bobby discovered his mutant powers. The schools air-conditioning has stopped working so it was unbearably hot throughout the school and Bobby was having a hard time focusing. It just so happened to be the day his father decided to leave him 3 years ago and he had always been either angry at his father or just upset that he would abandon him for no reason._

_As he sat down in his seat he knew he was cracking far more jokes than usual and he knew that his friends understood, even though it had been three years it still hurt to think of the last words his father ever said to him "Have a great life Bobby and just know that you will always do me proud and I hope you find it one day in your heart to forgive me for leaving you like this, just know it is not your fault and I will always love you, goodbye." Bobby had always thought to himself "if that were true and he did love me then why did he used to drink and get angry and take it out on mum or me?" Bobby was startled out of his thoughts by the maths teacher calling his name. "Earth to Bobby, are you with us mate?" the maths teacher Mr Salivo said to Bobby earning a few chuckles from the class. _

_"Sorry sir I was just thinking" Bobby replied trying to stick his mask back onto his face and act like nothing ever bothered him. He doubted if anyone knew his father had left him, he never told anyone not even his best friends, not that it mattered it didn't change anything just that he was the role model for his younger brother Chris._

_As the lesson progressed the room got hotter and hotter till Bobby could start to feel himself having another heat stroke, even everyone else in his class were struggling to put up with the heat when all of a sudden the room started cooling down. Bobby immediately felt better and was starting to get rid of the feeling of needing to faint and you could see the class physically relaxing as the cool air circulated round the room. As the students began to realise that cool air was flowing into the room again they all cheered and even Mr Salivo looked glad to have some cold air blow into the room. Bobby was just glad the air conditioning had been fixed, he had always hated summer preferring the winds and rain of winter and never once had he complained of being too cold. As the lesson went on all the students seemed to relax once they realised they were finally cooling down until the room started feeling too cold and one by one Goosebumps stood up on each students bodies… well apart from Bobby's._

_Bobby was the perfect temperature and had finished the work as it was quite easy if he did say so himself. He relaxed in his seat at the back of the class with his eyes closed when he started to feel light things on his body, he couldn't make out what it was so he decided to open his eyes. As soon as he did he also became aware of the silence in the room which was filled with the chattering of his classmates a few minutes beforehand. When he opened his eyes he found his classmates eyes on him and he started to feel slightly self conscious. As he looked at each and everyone one of his classmates he noticed different emotions in each of them, some held awe and amazement, some held fear and some looked unsure, about what, Bobby could only guess. When he had finished surveying the room he suddenly remembered why he had opened his eyes, he could still feel something small cold and light landing on his skin._

_As he looked up Bobby couldn't believe his eyes, snow, actual snow was falling around him and only him in the middle of summer. He then noticed that as his panic and confusion grew the snow fell faster and stronger around him. Bobby had no idea what to think he had heard of weird things happening to kids of his age but never had he hear anything about snow. He started hyperventilating as the snow fell thicker and faster around him and was starting to spread across the room, the maths teacher started ushering people out, the fear blatant in his eyes. Bobby closed his eyes and sank down onto the floor as the snow that was gently falling before turned into a full blown blizzard across the school. He could feel the tears running down his face and the coldness tugging at his heart and spreading through his limbs, he could feel it overtaking his body until every single part of him was possessed by the cold , he had no idea what was going on and it scared him. When he next opened his eyes the snow had stopped but in its place was clear ice all over the room. He could feel the coldness spreading through his body. The room got colder and colder, ice was just forming everywhere and Bobby didn't know how to stop it. Bobby just sat there with his back firmly against the now frozen wall and squeezed his eyes shut as the freak weather still continued to swirl around him. By this point he was in a full blown panic attack and his lungs were not getting enough air as black dots appeared he could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness. _

_When Bobby next awoke he heard his name being call, he was so scared and as he remembered where he was and what had happened his panic hit him like a wave, he could feel himself rocking slightly back and forth as well as mumbling under his breath and the tears that he knew were still falling froze as soon as they left his eyes. "Bobby, open your eyes" it was then that Bobby realised he didn't recognise the voice so slowly he cracked his eyes open and looked around at the mess made. The whole classroom was covered with layers of ice and every time he let out a breath white mist formed in the air showing off how cold it really was. "Bobby look at me and calm down" the voice that spoke to him before said, Bobby swivelled his eyes to where the voice came from and saw a bald man in a wheelchair looking at him with a slightly worried expression on his face. "That's right breath in and out you're doing well" the man said soothingly and Bobby could feel his breathing slowing down and the tears stop falling. As he continued to stare at the man he felt safe for the first time in a long time. "w-who are you?" Bobby questioned _

_"I am Professor Xavier and I am just like you." Bobby stared at the man in shock, he had looked at the professor and noticed that as he said that his lips never moved or uttered a sound. _

_"How did you do that?" _

_"I am a telepath Bobby, a mutant just like you"_

Bobby snorted as the flashback ended, he couldn't believe the way he got his mutant powers, and he had a panic attack in front of the Professor! Ever since that day Bobby had always wished he got his powers differently in a way that was more dignified.

He was still walking down the dark streets as the snow was still falling and first light was starting to peek over the houses, he was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he never heard someone behind him until it was too late. As he started turning around his face was met by a metal pole which knocked him to the ground and rendering him unconscious. The man standing above the young boys body smiled, the first real smile in 2 years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-In some parallel universe I am sure I own the X-Men, as it is in this universe I don't.**

**WARNINGS: in later chapters there will be torture and violence. **

**A/N- Ok so here is chapter two guys I am really excited for this story, reviews are welcome it lets me know how I am doing as this is my first fanfiction. Anyway enjoy. Just know the updates wont be at set times, they will be when I have finished a chapter. But reviews may encourage me to finish a chapter quicker. *hint hint* :D **

**All mistakes are my own.**

The first thing Bobby was aware of when he slowly regained consciousness is the blinding pain in his head, he tried to lift a hand up to inspect where the pain was coming from when he realised that his hands were tied behind his back with thick rope. He could here a slight humming noise in the background and it took him a worryingly long time to realise he was in the boot of a car and they were driving somewhere. Panic started to set into Bobby and he tried to use his mutant powers to freeze the ropes till they shatter off but nothing was happening, he could feel rough material in his mouth and over his eyes. After he realised his powers weren't working he tried to wriggle the rope off but it was tied to tightly and all he succeeded in doing was making his wrists sore. The car suddenly stopped and Bobby heard two car doors open and heavy footsteps come closer to the boot he was trapped within.

He could hear the boot open and felt rough callous hands drag him roughly out. Bobby whimpered as he landed harshly on the ground below, he was then hosted up and carried into a building. As soon as they put him down again they grabbed his hands and secured them to a chain attached to the wall so that he couldn't get away. Bobby felt the rough hands near his face and slowly realised they were undoing the blindfold. Bobby squinted as the harsh lights assaulted his eyes and cautiously opened them to look up at the men who had taken him. There were two in the room with him looking down on him with massive grins on their faces. As he looked into their eyes he could see no friendliness, only evil lurking in the shadows. One man knelt down in front of Bobby and his calm, emotionless eyes met Bobby's wide, frightened eyes. "Hasn't he grown into such a fine young man" the man smiled, his breath stinking of rotten fish. The other man was still by the door looking incredibly bored.

"Whatever Tony, you can freak him out later, I am starving and you're the one who knows how to cook." Tony growled and backed away from Bobby who visibly relaxed.

"Fine, I'll play with you later" he gave Bobby one last glance before heading up the stair and out of the room followed by the other man. The door slammed shut and Bobby could hear several locks sliding across the door. Bobby took this opportunity to look around and see where he was. It looked like he was in some kind of basement with no windows, his only light source was from a single energy saving light bulb that cast a gloomy light around the room.

Time was soon lost to Bobby, it could have been days or weeks he was in the basement when in reality it was only a couple of hours before the men descended into his prison. Tony had brought down a camera with him on a tripod and set it up so that it was facing Bobby. The other man who so far had no name knelt down in front of Bobby with the gag in his hand. Bobby turned his head as the gag was moved towards his face, "p-please don't do this, just let me go and I wont tell anyone, you don't need to do this" he whispered even though he knew it was pointless. The man just grinned and grabbed Bobby's jaw so he was looking right at him. "And why would we do that when we have only just got you back."

"Please I don't know you I swear I have never met you before." The man just shoved the gag into Bobby's mouth, tied it and slowly backed away. He signalled for Tony to start filming.

"Hello X-Men, I have something of yours."

**The Institute**

Logan was getting impatient, He had scheduled everyone to be downstairs for an early morning training session in the danger room, but guess who hadn't turned up. Bobby Bloody Drake. The feral mutant was ready to tear up the whole room, he had thought Bobby was growing up, becoming a man. He was obviously wrong and decided he was going to give the kid a chewing out when he woke up.

"Right, lets get this training session started without the Popsicle." Logan said to the small crowd of mutants gathered before him. He exited the room and made his way to the control/viewing room. He pressed the start button and watched as the mutants leaped into action.

By 9:00am the training session was complete and everyone was hot, sweaty and tired. Hank McCoy headed to the showers with everyone else. His blue furry skin was covered in sweat and it felt very unpleasant. He had been surprised that Bobby didn't turn up half way through the training session like usual and decided somebody better go and wake him up otherwise he would miss his classes.

He made his way through the corridor and stopped outside of bobby's door.

"Robert, are you in there?" he asked knocking on the door lightly. He waited patiently for a reply but even with his beast like hearing he could hear the sounds of any sign of life. "Bobby you better get up or I am gonna have to come in and wake you up." Again no sign of life could be heard from the young boys room. He opened the door slowly as not to startle him but threw it back all the way when he looked around the room.

His bed was fully made and his pyjamas folded on top, like he hadn't even slept in it. The rest of the room however was typical Bobby mess; his clothes were all on the floor as well as his bag for classes. The window was wide open, the curtains blowing free. Suddenly it clicked into place in Hanks head. '_He snuck out'_ Hank mused to himself and gave a slight chuckle, typical Bobby. Hank pulled out his phone and dialled the familiar number, mildly surprised when it went straight to answer phone, he left a short message and went on with his day hoping that Bobby would turn up.

By tea time Bobby still hadn't shown up and Hank wasn't the only one getting worried, Kitty had expressed her concern a number of times and was hoping the boy she had a not-so-secret crush on would turn up. She had even gone to the professor to try and get him to use Cerebro to find him, though he wasn't having any of it, thinking that Bobby had just decided to bunk the day off.

It wasn't until that evening when they were all settling down to relax when the email showed up on Hanks laptop, he opened the link that was attached and watched his surrogate brother tied to the chair and the burly man in front of the camera. Hank sat their frozen; he felt like he couldn't breath, '_how long ago was the video taken? How long has he been missing? How long have I been sat here doing nothing to help him?' _ Hank had noted that the boy looked terrified and realised he should probably tell the professor, yet he couldn't get his body to move a single muscle.

It seemed like he didn't need to because at the other end of the institute Charles could feel Hanks sudden fear crush over him in waves, he knew immediately that something was wrong and hurried to gather Scott and Jean. Together they then headed for Hanks room unsure of what they would find.

**A/N-**** Hey guys, long time no see huh. Really sorry about the long wait (its been months! How?) Never mind, I hope you don't hate me too much, please leave a review to let me know how I am doing and thanks to those people who are actually reading this story. (I love you!) Anyways that's all from me, I don't know when the next update will be, hopefully not as long of a wait but I won't make any promises…**


End file.
